Some Saved My Life Tonight 2
by XBr03kenfaithX
Summary: The next part from my popular story. Some Saved My Life Tonight. Summary: Dean and Castiel are living the apple pie life but, what happens when the past comes back to haunt them? Pairings: One-sided SamxCas, DeanxCas Warnings: OCCness, AU,Violence, Drug abuse, Drinking, and more angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here it is. You wore me down. The sequel.

A/N: I started playing the Sims 3 and I made a family consisting of Chuck, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Castiel. I posted pictures on my live journal (my username there is my pen name of here. If you want a laugh you should check it out. My Sims don't look a lot like the characters but I tried my best.

Four years had passed since that day in the hospital when Dean admitted his feelings for the young "Angel of Thursday." So much had happen and for once in the eldest Winchester's life things had been going good. Cas and him got together after. Their relationship had a lot of ups and downs but, they managed to keep it together and work through their problems. Dean has a successful job working and co-owning Singer's Junkyard with Bobby.

Castiel had a job working at the local school while working on his master's degree. Not long after the pair got together the resident bad boy found out he had a son. Dean wasn't really surprised he had been young, wild, and stupid.

He hadn't found out about Ben until Lisa the boy's mother died in a car accident. Dean took over custody of Ben immediately. Dean told Cas he would understand if a kid was too much baggage and if Cas wanted to live his life being so young. The young blue eyed man took one look at little Ben and announced that he wanted to help Dean out, because Dean helped him so much. .. Ben had only been a few months when Lisa died. The couple had the prefect home for them and their little family. Ben was four now. Ben knew that Lisa gave birth to him and was his mother, but to the little guy Dean and Castiel where his parents. He didn't quite understand it To He called Dean Dad and Cas Daddy. To Ben Lisa/Mom was just a pretty lady in a picture

. As for the young Winchester Dean hadn't heard or spoken to him. The last time he saw Sam was when they were taking his brother to rehab. A restraining order had been put in place and Sam was ordered to rehab instead of jail. Sam had been lucky he had been facing some heavy charges. Domestic violence, rape, assault, attempted kidnapping. Sam agreed to help instead of jail time. Saying he had a problem. The drugs and drinking caused it he said. Dean had heard his brother had finished rehab but nothing after that. If wasn't for a good lawyer and Castiel himself asking for the judge to be lenient Sam wouldn't have gotten off like he did. Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to see his brother after he found out what happened. It turns out Cas hadn't told him everything that happened between Sam and Cas. It had been a lot worse. Dean pushed thoughts of the past out of his head and got in his impala and headed home.

Little Benjamin Isaac Novak-Winchester was play in the yard waiting for his Dad to get home. Daddy didn't mind if he played outside as long as he stayed close to the house and as long as Daddy could see him.

"Hello there little guy." Ben looked up to the owner of the face. The man was tall and Ben didn't recognize him. The man reached out to touch Ben but, he backed away and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Ben and the Stranger looked to the owner of the voice. It was Ben's Daddy. Cas walked over and picked Ben up in his arms.

"I wanted to see you." The Stranger answered. "You aren't supposed to be here Sam." Sam looked at Cas and then at the child in his arms. "He looks just like Dean. When was he born before or after you got together? It must be hard raising some slut's son." Cas narrowed his eyes darkly. "Ben is my child. Maybe not by blood but, he's still mine. Mine and Dean's. " "Whatever Cas. I just wanted to talk to you. I'll come back later." Ben looked at his Daddy he was frowning and look really upset. "I will call the police if I have to Sam." "I finished rehab Cassy." Castiel flinched at that nickname. It was what Sam sometimes would call him when they were together. "There's still a restraining order. I'm glad you finished your rehab but, please leave. Dean will home soon." Sam turned to leave.

Ben could tell that Castiel was still upset and snuggled close to him. "Alright Ben let's go inside and get ready for dinner. What to help me set the table?" Ben nodded "Ok. Daddy." Ben wanted to ask about the Stranger but decided against it.

A/N: Alright there you go chapter 1. I added Ben because I've always liked Ben. If though I didn't like Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys.

A/N: Special Thanks to Syko Ninja. I love you. Thanks for helping me with the sex scene.

A/N: There's like some Dean/Cas smut at the start of the chapter.

Cas sat finishing grading papers. It had been a couple days since the incident with Sam. Castiel hadn't heard from Sam since. "The Angel of Thursday" decided against telling his lover about the younger Winchester coming to town. The house was quite without Ben. The little guy was spending the weekend at Bobby's and Rufus's house. Rufus was Bobby's "friend." Rufus moved in with Bobby after his house burned down. Cas thought it was good for Bobby to have someone there at the house with him. Ben adored Bobby and Rufus. Dean walked over and placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "I think you need a break." The young teacher let out a sigh. "Dean." The older Winchester kissed Castiel's neck. "We hardly can anytime together."

The former bad boy told his lover in between kisses. They both adored Ben but, it was hard making time together with Ben, work, Cas working on getting his master's degree. "Alright." Dean led his Angel upstairs to their bedroom. Dean gently pushed Cas down at the bed and climbed on top to straddle him. The elder Winchester started to unbutton his lover's shirt. The Angel slipped his hands under his lover's shirt rubbing his chest. Then the Angel began to unbutton Dean's pants.

Dean reached down and started to kiss and suck his lover's neck. "Dean n-not there. My students saw the last time." Castiel felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Good." Dean replied huskily. "I want them to see. I've seen the way those slutty school girls look at you." He added before continuing to suck on his lover's neck. The young teacher let out a soft moan. "You're adorable." The elder Winchester whispered. Cas let a soft growl and flipped his lover over so he was on top.

"I am not adorable." He said sternly. Dean looked up of his "Angel of Thursday." Castiel's shirt was unbuttoned and one sleeve was half falling of his shoulder blade. The Angel's hair was tousled, and Dean's love bites could already be seen. The Angel did look adorable. "You are, and sexy too. My dirty little angel." The resident bad boy let out a smirk. "Don't say things like that." Cas grumbled. Turning even redder. "You are." Dean insisted. "I'll love you even when you're old."

He teased as the Winchester reached to undo Castiel's jeans. Once his jeans where unbuttoned Dean ran his hands over Castiel's butt before giving it a light squeeze and slipping his jeans and boxers off. Dean tossed the items on the floor once removing them from his Angel. Cas kissed Dean on his lips before leaving a trail of kisses on his chest and taking his lover's cock in his mouth. Dean let out moan and grabbed a fist full of his lover's jet black hair. "God, I love you. You are so good at this Cas." Dean moaned as he felt himself getting closer. The jet black haired man licked his lover's cock from top to bottom before continuing to suck on it. When Dean felt himself getting close enough He pulled his lover's head up. "Stop." The older man pulled his younger lover into a passionate kiss.

The elder Winchester flipped his lover so that the Angel was lying underneath him. Dean reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand. He coated some on his fingers before gently sticking one in Cas's hole. "Dean." Castiel softly moaned into the pillow. Dean added another finger working his lover open. Once he was four knuckles deep into his lover, Dean thought his angel was ready for something else. Cas mumbled something into the pillow. The elder man gave his lover a quick kiss. "What was that angel? I didn't hear you." Blue eyes fluttered half open.

"I-I want to be on top." Dean gave his blue eyed lover a puzzled look. "Man I wish you would have told me that before. I mean you're already-." Castiel cut his lover and repositioned himself so He was on top on Dean again. "I want to ride you." Deep forest green eyes light up and a smirk formed on the elder Winchester's face. "So you want to be my dirty cowboy angel huh? Alright babe." Cas kissed Dean and then braced his hands on Dean's stomach and slowly lowered himself onto his lover's manhood. Deep green eyes traveled up and down "The Cowboy Angel." The Angel could feel his lover's eyes on him and turned away and blushed. Dean decided to let his lover do all the work himself. Dean let his hands wonder his lover's body. Dean gently massaged his lover's butt cheeks before settling on putting his hands are his lover's hips. The Angel rocked his hips and moved up and down on his lover's cock. Cas let out soft whimpers and moans. The couple both finished at the same time each letting out cries of passion as they reached their climax. When finished the couple drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Castiel was almost finished with school and summer was just around the corner. Ben would be out of pre-K soon. Ben was one of those kids who seemed to enjoy school. He was a little sad but, Castiel reassured him that Ben would be going back to school. The young father decided to take his little son to the park. Castiel was glad that he hadn't heard from Sam. He hopped that Sam had understood the message to stay away from him. The 23-year old man pushed his son on the swing unaware of the pair of hazel eyes watching him from afar.

A/N: Well there's a happy chapter. It won't be happy for long. That was like the 1st sex scene that I wrote. I hope that it's ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys. I love hearing from you.

A/N: If you're new. You should really read part 1. Just in case you get confused on things.

A/N: I know it's hard to think of Sam being evil. Don't get me wrong I love him! I think he's my favorite. Someone had to be evil. I tried to make Sam like he was on demon blood and when he didn't have a soul. I'm thinking of writing like a story when Sam and Castiel where in high school for my Sam/Castiel fans. Back when their relationship was good.

A/N: A note about having a bus for Pre-K kids. My school was Pre-K though 12 and there was one special bus that would pick the Pre-K kids up and drop them off home. The school Ben goes to his like Pre-K though like 5th grade.

Ben packed up his backpack for the day. It was time to go home. The 4-year old was pretty excited for today. He had finished a picture that he knew his Dad and Daddy would love. Ben had spent a lot of time on the picture. He drew, His Dad, Daddy, himself and the house. He worked really hard on it and new that when Daddy saw it he would hang it up of the fridge. Plus his Daddy said that they could have "Upside-Down Day." "Upside-Down Day" was when the family had breakfast for dinner. Breakfast for dinner meant that they would have chocolate chip pancakes and sausage for dinner. It was on of Ben's favorites and they hadn't had it in a while.

Parents began to pick their children up out of the classroom. Some kids left to get on the bus. Soon everyone was gone but, Ben and his teacher. "Ben sweetie Daddy was supposed to pick you up right?" Ben nodded his head. It wasn't like Daddy to forget or be late. Daddy worked at the high school which wasn't too far away from the Ben's school.

After a while Ben's teacher called Dean to come and pick Ben up. Dean was surprised. Castiel always picked Ben up and if he ever needed to stay late he would call Dean or make sure Ben had a ride. Cas would never just leave Ben anywhere. If there had been emergency he still would have picked Ben up. Unless something had happened. Dean sighed he couldn't let his mind go there. Maybe, there was some kind of meeting that came up and Cas just couldn't get to the phone. When he picked Ben up his son ran right to him. Dean picked him up in his arms "Hey little buddy, what got in your hands?" Ben beamed and showed the picture to his Dad. "Great job kid! We'll hang it right up on the fridge when we get home." Dean told his son.

After a while Dean began to worry a little. He tried not to show it was started to make dinner. Ben and Dean ate together. Not long after Dean helped Ben with his bath. Before long Dean had read Ben his bedtime story and tucked him into bed. The elder Winchester then went down stairs to watch T.V. The mechanic fell in a deep sleep not long after.

When Dean woke up the next day the house was quite expect for the sound of the television. Dean immediately spurn up looking for any sign that Cas had come home. He didn't find any. Their bed looked unmade. There were no dishes and their son was asleep in bed still. Ben always got up when Cas came in to wake him up. When there was a knock at the door Dean ran to answer it. Standing before him was his brother-in law Detective Balthazar Novak. "Is Cassy home?" The Detective asked. "No, I don't think he came home last night. Did something happen?" The elder Winchester was concerned and Balthazar didn't come over unannounced on a week day for nothing. "One of Castiel's coworkers called because Castiel's car was in the parking lot. Castiel was nowhere to be found." Dean ran his head though his hair. "What do I do?" Dean asked. "You can start will filling out a missing person's report. Do you need someone to come watch Ben? Gabriel can come over unless you plan on taking Ben to school." Dean nodded he would feel better knowing that Ben was at home safe.

The littlest Winchester rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around for Daddy. Ben shuffled himself off bed and made it. Ben grabbed his stomach he was hungry. Ben pulled off his Pjs and got dressed. "Hey kiddo, your favorite Uncle is here!" Ben recognized the voice immediately. It was the voice of his favorite Uncle. His Daddy's brother Gabriel. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey kiddo all dressed by yourself? Are you hungry?" Ben nodded his head. "Where's Daddy?" the littlest Winchester looked up at his Uncle. "Ummm." Gabriel wasn't sure was to say. "He's missing. Don't worry kid your Dad and Uncle Balthazar will find him." Gabriel patted his adopted nephew's head affectionately. "Missing? Daddy does get lost but, he has a gps thingy." A soft smile formed on Gabriel's face. "Is it because of that scary tall man?" Ben asked. Gabriel's face immediately turned into a frown. "Scary tall man? What are you talking about Ben?" Gabriel's nephew looked up at him and told him about the strange man coming to visit. Gabriel knew that the way Ben described the man. That it was his brother's ex Sam. After settling his nephew in with breakfast/brunch Gabriel made a call to the police station.

A/N: My mom and I used to have Upside-Down days all the time. I miss doing that. Anyway cliff hanger. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon. It's not going to be sunshine and roses for a while sorry guys you remember the 1st story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright you know the drill. I own nothing but the plot of this story that's all.

A/N: Some of the future chapters are going to be dark and angsty. Yeah. _Italics=Flashback/Dream/Thoughts_

"_Cass come on wake up! Get your brothers up too!" A familiar voice told Cas. He knew that voice it was his mother. "Mom?" Cas was confused His mom was long dead. A dream? The image of Cas childhood room got dark and faded away. _Castiel woke up tied to a chair in a basement. The last thing that he remembered was going to go pick up Ben from school. Panic rose if someone had taken him had they took Ben too? _"No. Not someone. Sam." _Cas thought to himself.

Cas looked around the basement it was dark and there were no windows. Cas tugged on the ropes, only stopping when the basement door opened. The young teacher had been correct on his guess, because the man who walked down stairs was his ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. The captive took in a minute to take in his captor's appearance. Sam's hair was slightly longer than the last time Castiel had seen him. Sam who usually always kept a clean shaven face now had grown some facial stubble. The captor walked over to his captive and ran a large hand threw his captive's thick hair. Cas flinched and tried to pull away with no avail.

"I missed you Cassy." Sam spoke softly. "S-Sam what are you doing? I thought you changed? Where's Ben?" Castiel's voice was filled with panic. "I have changed Cassy. No more drugs or booze I promise. I want to make it up to you. But, you wouldn't let me. Don't worry Ben's at home with _his father_." Sam spat out the word as it was something to be hated. "Sam you kidnapped me! It's not right." Sam tightened his grip on Castiel's hair** "I took you because, Dean and everyone else took you away from me." **Sam hissed

. The captive stared into Sam's hazel's eyes they did look clear, for the 1st time in a long time. It seemed as though rehab didn't not cure Sam's limerence or obsessive love for his ex-boyfriend. The captor released his grip on his captive "I'll untie Cas, I bet you're hungry." As Sam reached to untie his bonds his captive thought what to do_. "I could try to run but, Sam would just get angry. He could hurt Ben and Dean. Maybe if don't resist or fight I can get same trust me enough and then I can escape. "Castiel_ thought to himself. The jet black haired man allowed his captor to release his bonds. Cas's body felt sift from being tied up all night. When the pair reached the top of the stairs Castiel took in his surroundings. There was a wooden floor, a sofa, fireplace, a counter, a fridge and kitchen area, a few bookcases, and a stairway leading upstairs. Sam appeared to have taken Cas to some kind of cabin. Castiel paid close attention to the front door as Sam lead him to the breakfast area. Cas half listened to Sam and ate as he formulated a plan to escape.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I love to hear from you guys. I'm a bit of a hermit and lack human contact most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright here we go chapter 5 I'm on a roll.

A/N: I want having a bad day until Sky0 N1nja cheered me up.

Warnings: Rape, Illusions of childhood sexual abuse, Illusions of child abuse etc.

After breakfast Sam led Cas to the sofa and pulled out an old yearbook. Castiel recognized immediately. It was their senior yearbook. Sam opened the page and showed Castiel a picture of them.

The picture was a candid. Castiel was wearing a dress shirt, and trench coat. He also was wearing a pair of large black glasses. Castiel was surprised how _young _he looked in the picture.

It had only been 6 years since the picture was taken, but it felt like a long time ago. Back then the young trench wearing man eye's had a soft innocence to them. The boy's eyes had a happiness and where less broken. That hadn't seen the pain, the monster the boy with his around him would become.

"Dean isn't as innocent as you think he is." Sam says suddenly breaking Cas away from his thoughts.

Cas listens. Curious about what the man has to say. **"My dad used to bring me here. Dean knew what was happening. He just acted like he didn't. When that monster finally left, Dean ran off to go look for him! What kind of man does that to his own son? Dean looked like **_**her**_** not me!" **Sam grabbed Castiel's wrists and held him down. Sam voice became soft "Just love me Cassy, please baby." Castiel realized in that moment that Sam was even more broken that anyone had ever thought. The drugs and alcohol where probably a way to cope with being abused. "Sam did you tell anyone about the rehab center about the abuse? Sam shook his head no. "The drugs and alcohol where just masking the real problem. Sam, it's not too late we can get you some really help. You, Dean, me, Bobby, Rufus, and Ben can be a real family. I love you Sam just not in that way. I won't tell the police."

Sam shook his head again and leaned down to kiss his brother-in law. Castiel squirmed underneath Sam. Sam took one hand down to remove Castiel's pants, and used the other to grab both of Castiel's hands. The blue eyed man froze and closed his eyes.

"Is there anywhere your brother would take Cas?" Balthazar asked.

Dean ran a hand though his hair and looked over at his son sitting on the floor coloring_. _Ben had barley spoken since Castiel had been gone._ "No, He wouldn't take Cas there. He didn't even know what that place was." _Dean didn't want to think about that place that awful place with bad memories. It was one of the only places that they hadn't looked. It was bad enough what he did to him, but would his Dad have really done that to Sammy? His Dad promised him.

"Dean?" Balthazar asked.

"There is one place." He answered.

Cas rubbed his eyes and stood up. Sam had gone off to a shower Cas quickly dressed frantically putting on pants and a shirt. Then he quickly ran out the door. It was a secluded area woods surround the Cabin and the road was dirt. The sound of sirens made Cas rubbed toward them. "Help!" He yelled.

The Car stopped he recognized his detective brother immediately. "Cassy are you ok? Where's Sam?" "I'm fine Balthazar, Sam's in the house. I just want to see Dean and Ben." Castiel answered. "Stay here. You can call Dean and Ben on this." Balthazar handed his brother his cell phone.

"Samuel Winchester this the police open up." Balthazar didn't get an answer he just heard a gunshot rang out.

A/N: Cliff hanger. Ok so I was looking at Season 9 spoilers for Supernatural and Gabriel and Lucifer might come back I hope it's true. I also have created a tumblr the links on my profile. My books for college came and I'm going to be starting that soon. There's going to be a prequel to both stories I'm going to try to write. When I get the time. There's another chapter and you'll find out what happened to Sam. The prequel's main couple will be Sam/Castiel with one-sided Dean/Castiel. I hope you'll guys read it even though the main pairing isn't that. It'll fill in plot holes and things like that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6. Alright guys last chapter make sure you guys stay tuned for the prequel. I like hearing from you guys too. I don't own Supernatural I only own the plot. Warring's: Major character death, AU, etc.

Sam was dead. Dean's little brother was dead. Suicide, one gun shot to a head. The elder Winchester wondered if it was for the best. His little brother was trouble and Dean hopped now that his little Sammy was finally at peace.

"It was worse than we thought." Cas's voice was filled with sorrow.

"I wish he would have-." Dean's voice cracked and he realized that he was crying. "When are you coming home babe?" Dean asked.

"I have to go to the station first, and then I'll be home. Don't tell Ben I want to surprise him."

Dean smiled "He made you a picture and has been waiting forever to show you it."

"I can't wait to see it. Dean, did your Dad ever-?"

Dean cut Cas off "Yeah Cas, We'll talk about it later."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Ok babe."

"And Dean? I love you."

"I love you too Cas."

Ben sighed he didn't even feel like coloring anymore. He wished Daddy would come back. It wasn't the same without him. A knock at the door made Ben stop for minute.

His Dad had a smile on his face, Ben didn't know why it's not like it was Daddy. Daddy wouldn't knock.

"I'm Home!" A voice called. Ben's eyes widened he knew that voice "Daddy!" Ben ran to the front door and Cas picked him up. "I missed you so much baby." Cas told his son. "I missed you too! I was worried." Ben sobbed in his Daddy's chest. "It's ok I'm going to leave you and your Dad I promise." Dean wrapped his arms around his family. With his Dad's and Daddy's arms Ben felt completely safe.

A/N: Well another finished story. Peace out~


End file.
